Truth be told
by AkixYusei
Summary: AU. When a 15 year old Aki returns home from a field trip, she gets a text from her friend Carly, telling her that her crush Yusei told this girl Sherry something. What she was told made Aki lose her trust in Yusei. Sorry for the terrible summary.


Hello everyone!

Aki: Why are you in such a good mood?

You'll find out, anyway, this story is based off of what happened to me between me and the guy I like, except the end was different.

Aki: Fine, Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Signora Tamsen.

Yep! And sorry to those who are waiting for Secrets in the Satellite, I've been too busy to work on it.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

I turned on the shower and walked inside, letting the scalding hot water run down my body, it burnt, but at the same time, it felt good. I was hurt, and no one was there to comfort me, not anymore. I knew this would happen if I put my trust into someone.

-Flashback-

I was coming home from a field trip when I got a text from my good friend Carly.

It said 'Hey, are you going out with Yusei?'

I replied 'no, why?"

"Because Mikage and I overheard him talking to Sherry and a few other seniors, I didn't hear most of the conversation, but what I did hear was "Yeah, Aki's my girlfriend"'

'What?' I had managed to reply back. I not only felt my heart skip a beat, but I also felt like I wanted to rip it out of my chest. Only he and a few others knew how I felt and I actually trusted him not to tell anyone, especially not Sherry Leblanc, not only a total slut, but the gossip queen of the school, I had bet that by Monday, it would be all around the school that Yusei and I were dating, and that's the last thing I want to happen.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out, reading the text,

'Yeah we were surprised too. Mikage wondered if he had asked you out after school. I said that you would have told us if he did.'

'No he didn't,' I replied 'Thanks Carly, you rock for this.' I turned my phone off and rushed to my mom's car.

-End flashback-

This was my only way to cope with the fact that I couldn't trust him anymore. I thought he was different then all of the other boys at school, well I guess I was wrong.

I climbed out of the shower, covering myself with my towel. I glanced at myself in the mirror and shuddered, my entire body besides my face was bright red from the water, and luckily I was wearing longer night clothes to cover up all of the red marks. This was the first time I have even considered self-harm, even when I was mocked all through last year.

I slipped my night-shirt on and walked out of the bathroom. "Mama, Papa, I'm going to bed."

"Hold up Aki," Mama said "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" I yelled back, walking into the room my mother was in.

"Aki, is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked

"No, why?" I asked

"Well I had opened up your laptop to see that your facebook was still open," I blushed, realizing that I must have forgotten to close out of it "And I saw that your friend Carly was messaging you about your friend Yusei and something about a girl named Sherry, is something the matter between you and him?"

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Go to bed Aki, we'll talk in the morning." She said, as I walked off and headed to bed.

-the next morning-

I sighed as my alarm went off and I sat up, turning it off in the process. I walked out of my room and sat on the couch, grateful that it was Sunday. I turned the TV on and Mama walked out.

"Ready to talk?" She asked and I nodded. I told her exactly what Carly had told me and she didn't interrupt, she just waited until I finished.

"So, Yusei told Sherry that you and him were dating, and you're afraid that on Monday, the entire school will know about it." I nodded. "You shouldn't worry about that, all that means is that he likes you back, so what if it goes around the school, people are people, most won't care."

"But still," I yelled "What if people laugh at me, I don't want a repeat of last year." I started crying, and I felt Mama wrap her arms around me, letting me cry.

"Shh, Aki, relax," She said "Everything will be ok, talk to Yusei tomorrow and tell him what Carly told you."

"A-alright." I said, sitting up.

"That's my girl," Mama said "Now get dressed, your dad won't be home until late, so I was thinking we could go to the mall or something."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said, picking myself up and smiling.

-The next day-

"Bye Mama," I yelled, walking out of the car and began to walk into the school. I then saw his raven black hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi Aki," Yusei said, and I smiled at him.

"Hi Yusei," I said.

"How was your field trip?" He asked

"Fun," I responded.

"I have to go put my instrument in my locker, I'll see you later."

"See you," I said, walking to my locker. I grabbed my stuff for my first period and sat down outside the door, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey Aki," I heard, and I looked up. It was my friend Misty, who also happened to be in my first period.

"Hi Misty," I said "How's Toby doing?"

"Better," She said, as the bell rang. We walked into the class. The day went by in a blur until I got to Italian class. That is when I saw Yusei after this morning.

"Aki," He smiled at me, making a light blush spread across my cheeks. I hate how he makes me feel this way, yet I love it as well. He makes me feel special.

"Hi Yusei." I said, waiting for our teacher to unlock the door. As soon as she did, we walked inside and sat at our desks, Yusei was on the far left and I was on the far right, next to a window.

"Buongiorno," Our teacher, Signora Tamsen said "Come Sta?"

"Bene," The class responded.

"Male," I said under my breath

"Ok, so today you guys will work in pairs on our irregular verbs worksheet. And when you're done, translate the sentences into English. Anything you don't finish is for homework." She then walked over to her desk and let us work.

Yusei walked over to me, smiling.

"Ciao Celeste," He said, using the Italian name I chose at the beginning of the year

"Ciao Yusei," I responded, letting him sit across from me as we began working.

"Something wrong Aki?" He asked.

"No," I lied "Nothing's wrong. Anyway, the first one is voglio." We started working, only talking about work until he spoke up.

"What did you do on Friday?" He asked

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, he shrugged and went back to work.

Soon after that the bell ran and I stood up, and ran out the door to head to piano. When I walked up I noticed this kid Crow standing there, staring at my chest.

"Pervert…" I muttered as Yusei walked up behind me.

"Why did you run off?" He asked

"I didn't feel like waiting." I said as Mikage and Carly walked up.

"Hi Aki, we missed you on Friday," Carly said, as our teacher walked up and opened the door for us.

We quickly ran to our pianos and began playing.

"Mikage, can you do me a favor?" I asked and she nodded

"What is it?" She asked

"Can you talk to Yusei about what happened on Friday?" I asked

"Why won't you do it?" She asked

"I'm nervous…" I told her quietly. She sighed and stood up, walking over to where Yusei was sitting and began to talk to him. I turned around and focused on the piece I was playing.

I noticed Mikage walk back over to me and said "Yusei wants to talk to you."

I nodded and walked over to the seat next to him.

"Hey," I said "What's up?"

"Aki," He said "The truth is… I really want to be more then friends, I like you." I covered my face in my hands as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I…I just can't believe it," I said "y-you like me?" He nodded and I smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go play for the teacher and then head to the library." He said, and I nodded, heading back to my piano. I heard him playing for Mr. Atlas, then asking for a pass to go to the library.

"Aki," He called before he left "Ti voglio bene." My heart skipped a beat as I realized what he said.

_I love you too Yusei._

* * *

Well that's that. Reminder that if Aki and the other characters seem OOC it's because, it's AU and their based off of myself and all of my other friends so I'm sorry. Oh and sorry if it seems rushed, I got stuck in the middle.

Aki: Did the guy you like actually tell you that he loves you?

Yeah, but not when we resolved it, he actually told me yesterday, which is why I'm in such a good mood.

Aki: Oh

Please review, and no flames. Flames are, in my mind, reviews that basically call you a failure and give you no good advice on your story, telling you to remove your story.

Translations

Buongiorno- Good Morning

Come sta- How are you? (formal)

Bene- good

Male- Bad

Ciao- Hi, bye (very informal)

Ti Voglio Bene- I love you


End file.
